


naptime

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Rae is not expecting such a strong protest when she tells Armitage that it’s naptime.





	naptime

Rae is not expecting such a strong protest when she tells Armitage that it’s naptime. Everything else she so much as suggests he do, he does sharply and quickly, asking questions respectfully if he’s unsure of anything. 

But before the protest can gain any strength, she pulls out her mother’s suggestion. 

“How about if you come to my quarters, then? You could lie down in the top bunk! I’ll lie down on the bottom. We can just rest,” Rae suggests. “I need a little rest.” Suddenly, Armitage is totally on-board.

The ladder isn’t made for children, so Rae hoists him up and plunks him down with a bounce. He’s short enough he doesn’t even come close to bumping his head. He giggles behind his hand.

She tells him to lie down, and he does. But then he almost immediately sits back up. “My blanket!”

“Lie back down. I’ll go get it.”

She brings it back and tucks it softly around him. She’s barely turned around before he sits up again. “I need to go to the ‘fresher.”

Rae smiles and sighs and hauls him back down. He comes back too quickly, and she sends him back to wash his hands.

He’s back in the bunk, tucked in, lights out. Rae has managed to get her boots off finally before his soft voice asks, “Rae?”

“Yes, Armitage?”

“Can I have a drink of water?”

She brings him a very small amount of water in a cup from the ‘fresher.

He frowns. “Not ‘fresher water. Galley water.”

“It’s the same water, you know.”

“Please?”

“Of course.”

She comes back from the galley a scant five minutes later, water in one hand, datapad in the other. Armitage is sprawled across his bunk, most of the blanket hanging over the side, clutched in one small fist. She swings the blanket back onto the bunk, tucking in a corner on his other side.

Rae sets the datapad aside, crawls into her bunk, and takes a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/180238064445/rae-is-not-expecting-such-a-strong-protest-when)


End file.
